AcceleRacers: Fallen Angels
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: The Teku and the Metal maniacs didn't go into the realms by themselves, they had another group. A group full of females - the Fallen Angels. Follow them all on their journey to friendship, love, and adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Invite from Dr Tezla

*Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the Acceleracers, I can't, so this is the deal: we no own, you no sue.*

Warning: There will be cursing.

Chapter 1: Invite From Dr. Tezla (Eris's POV)

It was a normal day for my team and I as we lounged beside the pool in my favorite two-piece dark blue bikini behind the mansion where my baby sister and I lived. Our parents were very, very wealthy and when I say wealthy, I mean loaded with more than enough money to last me and my sister 9 lifetimes. I smiled when my family's butler, Marcus, came out of the house with something in his hands and walked over to where I was. "Is something wrong, Marcus?" I asked, curiously. "Nothing is wrong, ma'am. The mailman has simply delivered a car for you." Marcus answered as he gave me a card, bowed, then went back inside the house. "What is it, ane*?" Aria, my dear younger sister, asked me as she came out of the pool with her red bikini clinging to her body. At her question, the rest of my team turned their heads to look at me before getting up from where they were and coming over. "I don't know." I answered as I opened the card and reading it out loud.

_"The Fallen Angels are invited to race for Dr. Peter Tezla. If you accept this invite, please go to the building at the end of Highway 35." _

"Are we going?" asked Maria. "We should. We get to race." Mi Hi murmured. Aria looked closely at the card before turning to look at me with her puppy dog eyes, knowing very well that I couldn't say no. "Fine, we'll go race for him." I sighed as Pearl, Kate, and Belle shrugged and the rest of the girls cheered excitedly. Rolling my eyes, I said "If we're going, we need to pack and change." Immediately, all the girls ran inside the mansion to change and begin packing. Chuckling gently to myself, I got up from my chair and walked inside the house with the card in my right hand. When I got up to my room, I immediately changed into my usual black and red leather racing suit with heels attached. Then, I put my long hair up into a ponytail before I walked inside my walk-in closet and pressing a button on the left wall then I walked back out as my walked-in closet shrunk down until it was nothing but a small cube. I smiled happily as I placed the cube inside the left pocket of my skinny jeans and walking downstairs to wait for the girls. 20 minutes later, Aria came bounding down the stairs wearing a cute blue sundress with matching blue slippers. She smiled at me before telling me that she was gonna wait for us in her car. I nodded my consent and sighed as she danced out the front door to her car. Then half an hour later, the rest of the girls came down. Maria was wearing a red and gold t-shirt with black tights and red sneakers, Pearl was wearing a white mini-dress with white heels, Felicity was wearing her usual purple t-shirt and purple jeans with purple heels, Kate was wearing her blue and gold t-shirt with dark blue pumps, and Mi Hi and Belle wore the same t-shirt and slippers except Mi Hi was wearing light pale blue and Belle was wearing bright yellow. I shook my head before walking out of the house with the girls following me.

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I heard Aria singing along to her favorite song - "Miss Movin' On" by Fifth Harmony. I smiled and shook my head before walking to my car which was in front of Aria's and the rest of the girls went to their cars which were all behind Aria's. I grinned when I got in and started the engine and my music began to play. I stepped down on the gas and carefully sped out into the street before turning left to get to Highway 35. As I drove, I used my right hand to turn on my 8 subwoofer sound system and synced it with the music playing on my portable mini-laptop that always stayed in my car. Over the radio that my team and I used, I heard the girls all sigh as I chuckled before pressing down harder on the gas pedal and speeding far away from them. Hearing them yelp at my sudden speeding away from them, I heard rev their engines as they tried to catch up to me. We all laughed like crazy as we sped towards the coastline only to stop when we saw the Teku leader and the leader of the Metal Maniacs leader prepare for a race. "You think they'll let us through?" Aria asked me over the radio. "I don't know." I answered before getting out of my car and walking over to a man in a blue racing uniform with an tall Asian man who was listening to something on his headphones. Behind me, I heard the other girls getting out of their cars and stand beside them. When I reached the two men, I tapped the man in the blue racing uniform's shoulder and smiled politely when he turned around to look at me. "Excuse me, but would you all mind letting my team and I through?" I asked, politely. Behind the man, I could see the Asian stare at my team and I curiously before redirecting his gaze back to me then walking over to his leader.

"Sure, I'm Kurt Wylde and this is Shirako Takamoto." the man answered, grinning. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm Eris Tsukiyomi or the "Ice Lady" as I have been known on the streets. The girls behind me are my younger sister, Aria, Maria, Pearl, Mi Hi, Belle, Felicity, and Kate." I replied as I pointed to each girl as I said their names. They all smiled politely before turning their engines off and walking over to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kurt staring at Aria and when I turned to look at Aria, I saw that she was blushing gently as she looked at Kurt from under her lashes. Immediately, I knew that the two were going to be a good couple. When the girls finally reached us, they chorused a hello. Kurt smiled and greeted them back as Shirako came back and whispered something in his ear. Kurt grinned at us when Shirako finished whispering to him and said "You ladies can go ahead now." We smiled at the two of them and I gave Shirako a wink before we darted back over to our cars and driving through. As we drove through, I began to plot ways to get Aria and Kurt together with the occasional picture of Shirako flitting across my mind.

When we arrived at the building at the end of Highway 35, we were greeted by a tall dark-skinned man who introduced himself as Kadeem and telling us to follow him to the base of 's operations. We followed Kadeem through a maze and launched ourselves off of the cliff just to find ourselves on solid ground inside the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Racers

Disclaimer: Don't own them as much I want to.

Oh and sorry about forgetting to translate. Ane = older sister/big sister

Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Racers (Eris's POV)

When my girls and I landed on the solid ground inside the mountain, the first thing I saw was a giant ring floating in the middle of the room. I turned my engine off before getting out of my car with the rest of my team. "Ane-chan*!" I heard Aria shout behind me and before I knew it, she was squeezing me in a tight hug that left me breathless. Then before a minute had passed, she released me as she turned around and pointed behind me. Turning around, I followed her finger to see a man in a purple and metal jumpsuit walking towards us with a floating robot and a woman in overalls. "Hello, Fallen Angels, thank you for accepting my invitation for racing. I am Dr. Tezla and these are Lani and Gig." the man said when he, the robot, and woman finally reached us. I smiled and replied "You're welcome, Dr. Tezla. I am Eris Tsukiyomi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Then, the rest of the girls introduced themselves to Dr. Tezla, Gig. and Lani. When the introductions were over, Lani and Gig went to work as Dr. Tezla gave us a tour of the place.

The first place he took us to was the garage where he said that he specifically made it the way it was so the racers would have to interact with each other. We all looked around before following him to a brightly lit hallway that had the bedrooms and the bathroom. Looking inside each bedroom, he apologized "I'm sorry that your rooms couldn't be bigger." I merely waved it off before dashing to my car and fetching a toolkit from the trunk. "I am an expert in maximizing the inside of small areas. I have maximized the area inside all of our cars, so this will be a piece of cake." I grinned as I immediately started working. Within in an hour, every bedroom seemed like a penthouse. "Wow." Dr. Tezla said as he walked inside one of the bedrooms and looked around it. "Please, you haven't seen anything yet." Aria said as she walked up behind him. "It's true. She made her car into the longest limo ever that is completed with several gaming systems, power outlets, bedrooms, a swimming pool, a hot tub, several large plasma screen TVs, a karaoke room, and etc..." said a grinning Kate. Dr. Tezla stared in wonder at me and I simple smiled innocently back at him. Then shaking his head, he gestured for us to follow him back to the giant ring where he explained about the Wheel of Power, the World Race, and everything else we needed to know. After he was done, he left us to do whatever we wanted. But before he left, I asked him if I could create a large media room in the bedroom hallway and he nodded his consent.

After he left, the girls and I parked our cars in the garage before getting our stuff and putting it away in our bedrooms. I don't know what the girls did with their stuff, but I merely placed my cubed closet on the floor and said "Enlarge." Immediately, the cube turned back into my walk-in closet. Smirking happily, I left my bedroom and back to my car where I brought about 20 unopened new flatscreen TVs out along with an extra unopened DVD collection and several gaming systems. Then, I called out for my girls and had them help me bring all the stuff to an empty room where I immediately went to work. Within 5 minutes, I had transformed the room into an extra-large media room with the gaming systems in one place with 10 of the TVs, the DVD collection in a corner, and the rest of the TVs in the back of the room with 5 couches, sofas, and armchairs all around the room for people to sit. "Cool!" I heard my girls exclaimed behind me. I smiled before smirking evilly and saying "This room is off-limits until further notice." The girls narrowed their eyes at me and leaving for the garage with me behind them. "Oh and darling baby sister of mine, don't think I don't know." I sang out as I skipped up to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked me, innocently. The girls stopped walking and in chorus with me sing "You and Kurt!" My dear little sister blushed furiously and glared at us before running away with us running after her.

(Kurt's POV)

We were in the Acceledrome's large meeting room when I heard familiar voices. I got up from my seat to see a furiously blushing Aria run out of a hallway and to her car with her sister and teammates not far behind her. She must've felt my gaze on her because she looked up at me and smiled shyly before running away again. When she disappeared from my view, I thought back to when we first met.

*Flashback*

I was chatting with Shirako as Nolo and Tork prepared for their race when several cars drove up. The driver in the first car turned off their engine and got out of the car. When the driver got out of the car, I was surprised to see Eris Tsukiyomi or much more commonly known as the "Ice Princess" because of her icy personality and her unwillingness to date boys, the leader of the all-female racing team, the "Fallen Angels." She walked up to me and asked me if she and her team could pass through. Behind her, I could see the rest of her team come out of their cars and my breath got caught in my throat when the girl in the second car got out and nearly paled when Eris introduced the girl as her younger sister. Using the window of Eris's car, I saw Shirako look at Eris, then the girls, before directing his gaze back at Eris then walking over to Nolo. Immediately, I knew that he was in love with her.

*Flashback End*

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dr. Tezla announced that the Teku and Metal Maniacs would be racing along with the Fallen Angels in the realms. Before the man could say anything else, the Teku, the Metal Maniacs, and I ran down to where the Fallen Angels were. When I arrived, the Metal Maniacs were introducing themselves as Vert chatted with Maria and Karma chatted with Eris and Aria. Noticing my arrival, Aria turned to look at me and smiled brightly before turning her focus back onto what Karma was saying. Before they could continue their conversation, an alarm rang to tell us that a realm was opening. The Fallen Angel girls looked at each other with wide grins as they looked at Eris, who sighed. Eris shook her head as she unlocked her car doors and the girls diving into the back. I stared at her in confusion and she answered "I maximized the inside of my entire car. Feel free to get in now." I took her up on her offer and got into her car with Vert and Karma following me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lightning Realm

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

There's a story called "Acceleracers: Wild Angels" by CatherineTakamoto and it inspired me to write this story. If my story is similar in some way, please don't report it! I didn't mean to make my story like hers and I apologize if it seems like it. Please review!

Chapter 3: The Lightning Realm

Recap:

(Kurt's POV)

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dr. Tezla announced that the Teku and Metal Maniacs would be racing along with the Fallen Angels in the realms. Before the man could say anything else, the Teku, the Metal Maniacs, and I ran down to where the Fallen Angels were. When I arrived, the Metal Maniacs were introducing themselves as Vert chatted with Maria and Karma chatted with Eris and Aria. Noticing my arrival, Aria turned to look at me and smiled brightly before turning her focus back onto what Karma was saying. Before they could continue their conversation, an alarm rang to tell us that a realm was opening. The Fallen Angel girls looked at each other with wide grins as they looked at Eris, who sighed. Eris shook her head as she unlocked her car doors and the girls diving into the back. I stared at her in confusion and she answered "I maximized the inside of my entire car. Feel free to get in now." I took her up on her offer and got into her car with Vert and Karma following me.

-–-

(Aria's POV)

Kurt, Vert, and Karma were about to get into Eris's car when Vert changed his mind and got out and went over to his car. Kurt and Karma looked at eCh other and shrugged before getting in and closing the door. Eris got in the driver's seat and started the car as the rest of the girls and I lounged on a sofa in the back. I smiled when my big sister's loud music started with the song being "Always" by the super popular Korean boy band, BigBang. Mi Hi grinned widely before singing along to the song as her head bobbed to the beat. Then, all of us Fallen Angels burst out laughing as the song changed into booming techno music with Mi Hi pouting. I turned my head around to see Kurt chatting with Kate about something and blushed when Eris gave me a knowing look after she turned her around. Then, I felt my iPhone vibrate with a new text message. Once I unlocked the screen, I glared at my sister after I read her text - "I know you like him and I know he likes you, so might as well get together now." She smiled innocently at me before stepping on the gas and speeding to the track that led us to the ring. At the sudden burst of speed, I was knocked out of my seat and onto someone's lap. The person helped me up and I was about to apologize when I saw Kurt look at me with worry. "I'm sorry." I apologized, shyly as I looked at him from beneath my lashes. Kurt didn't reply at all and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he pulled me down onto his lap. "You might as well make yourself comfy since your sister's driving is crazy." was all he said as I turned red.

And if it was possible, I turned redder when I saw Karma smirk and heard the girls and my sister laugh knowingly.

(Eris's POV)

I drove crazy fast on the track behind Kadeem when I heard his voice over my radio, telling me that I had to be at 300 mph or more when we reached the ring. After his voice faded out, I checked my speedometer to see that I was going at 350mph. Using my rear view mirror, I saw the Metal Maniacs right behind us. Smirking I pushed down harder on the gas pedal and sped away - only to go through the portal and into the first realm which was full of lightning. I rolled my eyes and thought 'Of all the things, it had to be lightning. Were they that stupid or lazy? Couldn't they make it a bit more interesting?' I sighed before speeding far away from Kadeeem.

I guess I was halfway to the portal when I saw Kadeem's car fall and Taro's car get hit by lightning. Worried, I shot one of my grappling hooks to Taro's car and another one to Kadeem's car and was reeling them both in when a drone car shot a green energy ball at the grappling cable that was reeling Kadeem's car as I drove. I sighed in relief when Vert showed up and tried to get Kadeem's car, but my sigh of relief turned into a snarl of anger when Vert missed. I opened the back of my car for Taro's car and released the cable before speeding to the portal that would take us home.

When I got through the portal, a mini-chip appeared next to me. I grabbed ahold of it and gave it to Gig when he floated towards me. Then, I got out of my car and winced when half of Vert's car came through the portal. But I sighed in relief when the rest of the Metal Maniacs came through with no problem. I was about to cheer in victory when I saw the drone attached to Vert's car and was about to attack Vert. My eyes narrowed angrily as I stalked over to the robot and punched it right in the face. The drone reeled back and was about to crawl towards me when I lifted my heel-shoed left foot and stomped through the robot's head.

I heard nervous gulps behind me and turned around to see my team, the Teku, and the Metal Maniacs shake nervously as my team warned them about pissing me off. I had to blink twice when my eyes fell onto my sister and Kurt. Kurt had an protective arm around Aria as Aria warned him about what to do and what not to do. I smirked before getting out my phone and texting Aria 'You can date my sister, Kurt.' Aria beamed happily at me before showing Kurt my text. I smiled warmly at him before going to the back of my car and getting Taro's car out. Once his car was out, I helped Taro out and helped him to the infirmary.

Once Taro was in the infirmary, I got into my car and drove over to the garage and was about to start working on it when I heard loud techno music. Karma looked at the entrance of the the dome and smirked before muttering "Shirako." I nearly dropped the drill in my head when I heard her say his name, but snapped out of it when Shirako's car came through the entrance. I was admiring his car when I looked at him and blushed lightly when he winked at me. I smiled a small smile back as I thought to myself 'He's my soulmate.'


End file.
